Pokemon Quest
by kingofeds
Summary: Many trainers have faced a war between life and pokemon. One such being is Sam Derduol and with him his crew of friends. With magical powers, Yopty is going to be interesting.
1. Right From The Start

Chapter 1 - Right From the Start

Jaren Headed into the Fortree city. "Hello boy. You are very early." "Really? I thought I would be late." "What starter PokИmon do you want?" "Can you show me where a Charmander is?" "You are lucky. There is only one left." "Yes! I got a Charmander!"

"Well, it was a long trip, but do you think it was worth it, Eevee?" "Vee! Vee!" "Yeah, I guess it will be nice to meet some new PokИmon. I'm thinking of maybe getting a job...actually earning some money..." "Eevee?" "Nah, just kidding. Let's have a look through there..." "You're lucky. There▓s only one left." "Yes, I got a charmander!" "Eevee, do you know what those red balls on the table do?" "Eve?" "Charmander! Return! "What? Where did that Charmander go?" Eevee had lost interest in the conversation, and had started playing with a small blue and white ball that was lying on the ground. It tapped a button, and was sucked inside in a flash of blue light. "Oh, so they hold PokИmon! What do you think of that, Eevee?" Silence. "Eevee?" He started wandering around calling eevee's name. He then tripped on the blue and white ball. "Vee!" "Are you okay?" "Eevee!" "Oh, that's good. I wonder if we can get any more of these from that lab"  
⌠How can I get PokИmon?" asked Jaren. "Well, you need to faint a PokИmon and then throw this PokИball at it." replied the professor. "So, I just throw it at the PokИmon?" "Yes." "I better take notes. I easily will forget this." Pulls out a notepad. "K, k, k, got it." "Now remember, the PokИmon are usually in the grass, the tall grass hiding." Eevee ran to the door of the lab, and started headbutting it. "Hello," Said the professor, opening the door, ⌠Is this about another low priced Vacuum?" "Uh...no. I was wondering if I can have any of those little red balls, I heard you can get PokИmon with them." "You heard correctly. Jaren here has just received his first PokИmon. Are you looking to be a trainer?" "Vee!" "Yeah, I guess so." "Come in then." ((The third character in this story, not Sam or Jaren will be called..┘ until he is named.)) ... sat down on a comfy looking chair. Eevee started running around, apparently playing tag with Charmander. "So, as I was saying, it is much more common to find PokИmon in grass than on the path or in the city. In caves, and out at sea, they will appear frequently everywhere, although to find most of them at sea you will have to fish or go diving." "Cool! I've always wanted to go scuba diving!" said Jaren. "Not quite my meaning. You will need some PokИmon to help you get down. Most of them trap bubbles in their fur or feathers, so you can breathe with them for quite a while. About 2 hours. So, here are 5 PokИballs each. To register as an official trainer, you will have to go to either Lilycove or Mauville PokИmon Center. I'd recommend Lilycove, you don't have to cross water." "Okay," said Jaren, "I guess we'll be traveling buddies." "Okay, I'm fine with that." "Really?" "Sure, why not?" "So, let's see what pokemon we have." "Let's see, I have a Vulpix." "Vul. Vul." "There's another playmate for ya Mudkip!" "Kip! Kip!" "Thanks for the PokИballs, professor. Um... Jaren?" "Yes?" "Could you show me how to catch a PokИmon?" "Alright, come outside. I'll show you on the way to Lilycove." They walked around for a bit, just outside Fortree. "See that pond there?" said Jaren "Yeah?" "That, is one of the places where PokИmon hide. Fortunately, I know just how to get them." Jaren pulled a rather dirty and old looking rod out of his bag. "How did that fit in there?" "It's a collapsible rod. Like my bike." "You have a bike?" "Yeah, but stop talking so loud, you're scaring the PokИmon." The end of the rod started shaking. "Ah, I see we got something!" said Jaren, triumphantly. He yanked the rod out of the water, and the Magikarp started flopping around, after it dropped off the hook. "Stupid thing. I always get them." he said, and then kicked it back into the pond. The Magikarp started to glow. "What's happening?" "Evolution!" yelled Jaren, already running. "Why are you running? What can something like that turn into?" "THAT!" Jaren pointed at the huge gyarados now in the pond. It's mouth started to glow. "RUN!" yelled Jaren, from a safe vantage point. ...scrambled backwards. "Vee?" said Eevee, who had just noticed that its trainer was in danger. "Vee!" Eevee started to glow. Eevee got bigger, and changed shape slightly, and when the glow faded... "Espe!" "An espeon!" said Jaren. A purple glow surrounded espeon just as the Hyper Beam was going to hit its trainer. The hyper beam doubled back on itself, and hit the gyarados, which fainted. ... threw one of the empty PokИballs at it. It rocked once, twice, then was silent. "WHAT! That's incredible! You evolved your starter and caught a gyarados - A GYARADOS - on your first day!" "Hey, you can have the gyarados," ... said as he tossed the pokИball containing gyarados to jaren, "You were the one who fished it after all. And I've had espeon for years, but she was an eevee then, so it's surprising she hasn't evolved before now." "Whoa! Thanks!" "No problem. I think we're gonna get along fine." "Wait? Where's Sam?" "Oh, man! They left without me!" said sam, still in the lab. "Okay, I think we▓re good." said Jaren. "Wait a minute... Where is Sam?" said Larry. "This can't be good. We left him behind." "Sam! Sam?" Meanwhile... "AHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME!" Sam hides behind a bush. "AARGH! HELP!" "That must be him! Come on!" shouted Jaren. "Wait, we can use our PokИmon to scout right?" "Oh yeah! Go vulpix!" "Vul?" "Find Sam!" "Vul." The fox PokИmon put it's nose to the ground and started sniffing, like a dog. "Vul!" The fox ran off. Jaren and ... ran after it. "Go, Espeon!" "Espe?" "Help Vulpix find Sam!" "Oh. Look at that." said Jaren. "What?" "He's being attacked by a Feebas." "Oh." "AAAAARGH! FISH!" yelled Sam, flailing around on a river bank with the Feebas doing much the same thing beside him. "Come on Sam, catch it!" "AAARGH!" Sam's Mudkip popped out of it's PokИball. "Kip?" "Mudkip! Save me!" Mudkip hit the feebas with a tackle. The feebas fainted instantly. Espeon levitated a PokИball out of Sam's bag, and Vulpix tapped it towards Feebas. The unconsious feebas was sucked inside in a flash of red light. It didn't even rock. "What happened? Where did it go?" asked Sam. "You caught it. Or, your PokИmon did." said Jaren. "Kip!" "Anyway, why are you so scared of fish?" "I'm not scared of fish." "You were flailing around screaming about a worthless Magikarp clone." "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." "Much as I enjoy watching you two argue, we really need to get to Lilycove PokИmon Center. Espeons a bit tired after evolution, and Jarens gyarados needs something to calm it down a bit. And we all need to register as trainers." said ... "Good point. Hang on, did you say gyarados?" said sam. "A little bit happened while you were catching up to us." "Is that Lilycove?" "No, that's Mt. Pyre." "Who're those people in the red hoods near the pier?" 


	2. Never Mix Fire and Water

Chapter 2 - Never Mix Fire And Water

"Give us the Blue Orb!" yelled one of the hooded people. "I don't have the Orb! That's with the red orb on top of Mt. Pyre! My wife guards them!" said the old man man, apparently being threatened. The was a red flash on top of Mt. Pyre. Jaren, Sam and ... could even see it from where they were. "Oh no!" said the old man, "That must mean someone took the Red Orb!" "Dang. Team Aqua must already have gotten there. Tabitha?" said the apparent leader of the hooded people. "Yes, Maxie?" said one of the followers. "Deal with these Newbie trainers here. I'm gonna go get the Orb." "You got it, boss." said Tabitha.

Maxie threw a Pok?all, and released a Crobat. He jumped on it, and flew over to the water, heading straight for Mt. Pyre.

"We have to stop them!" Jaren yelled.  
"Not so fast." Said Tabitha, with a smug grin, "Go, Zubat and Poochyena!" "So it's a double battle? Go, Vulpix, and Gyarados!" said Jaren. "AAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Sam. "Go espeon. Hypnosis." "Espe!" Sam fell asleep, and stopped screaming, but every now and then there was a cry of "FIIIISH"  
"Alright. Gyarados, Hyper Beam the Zubat. Vulpix, show that dog what you're made of with Ember!" Both Zubat and Poochyena fainted instantly. "Return! Nice work, guys!" "Hm, you're better than I thought. Take this."

Tabitha threw a red rock to Jaren, who fumbled the catch. Vulpix released itself and started pawing at the rock. There was a huge flash, and a huge fox stood where vulpix once was. "Ninetales! Nine!"

"Where'd they go?" asked Sam, now awake.  
"Not sure. Come on, we have to chase them to stop the getting the Blue Orb! Whatever that is." "It's incredibly rare. The only one of it's kind. It allows the holder to control the legendary Pok?on Groudon!" said the old man. "Right. Sounds like we should stop them." said ... "Alright then! Go, Gyarados!" "DOS!" "We need a lift to that island there! Mt. Pyre, OK?" "GYARA!" "Jump on guys!" said Jaren. "One moment." said ...,"Espeon, hypnosis." Sam fell asleep, and stopped screaming. "Alright, now we'll get on." "DOS!"

"Where am I?" Sam asked as he was waking up. "You are on my Gyarados" Jaren replied. "Where's Mudkip?" Sam asked to the other guy. "He's fine. Here you go." The guy said as he handed Sam his pok?all. "You need a name, so I'm gonna call you Larry." I said just to change the subject from myself to Larry. "Fine, I'm Larry" Larry said and he thought, "Why couldn't he have called me Nick?" "We need to do something about Team Magma" Jaren said to change the subject again. "I have dealt with Team Magma before, Jaren. They are a nasty bunch. Maxie, their leader used to be a professor for Team Rocket until they fired him. That's when Team Magma was created. They stole my prized Numel from when I was younger" I said satrting to tear up. "They are monsters and the raid homes to steal ground and fire type pokemon like my Numel" "Sam, I never would have known that. I'm sorry to hear about Numel" Jaren said. "Gyarados, we need to find Team Magma now!" Gyarados sped up like the wind. It took nearly seconds to make it to Mt. Pyre.

"I am not leaving the remaining orb for my life." An old woman yelled. "I don't think you have a choice lady" Maxie said slyly. "Go Camerupt! Hold her down!" Camerupt charged and held her back as Maxie took the Blue Orb. Maxie returned Camerupt and said, "I'm so glad I took that Numel from that stupid kid 8 years ago."

(flashback)

"Numel, use Flamethrowa" 5-year old Sam yelled out. "Golbat! Use Aerial Ace" Maxie screamed. Sam and Maxie were in a dead heat, but the Aerial Ace took Numel down. "Thanks for the Numel, kid" Maxie said as he left with Numel and left Sam crying.

(End Flashback)

Camerupt turned, and saw it's former trainer. Memories flooded through it's mind. When it had hatched, and the first thing it saw was him hugging it. When he used to roast marshmellows (Over numel). All the times they played. Camerupt wasn't much of a thinker, but it did know Maxie wasn't as nice. "RRRRRUUUUUPT!" yelled Camerupt, and charged towards Maxie. Maxie dived out of the way. "Go! Crobat!" Camerupt looked towards Sam, as if awaiting instructions. "Uhhhhh...Camerupt! Eruption!" yelled out Sam. Huge amounts of lava poured out of Camerupts back. It landed on Crobat, who was burned, and was forced to land. "Now Camerupt! Earthquake!" Crobat was thrown into the air, but came back down. Unconsious. "Grrr...you stupid camel." growled Maxie. He forced a star shaped medicine into Crobat's mouth. It got up, and started flitting around as if nothing had happened. "Crobat! Jagged Pass, please!" Maxie jumped on, and flew away. Camerupt started nuzzling Sam affectionately. "It's good to have you back. Return!" he said, and camerupt was sucked inside the ball known as the Luxury ball. "I would have thought you had to catch it?" said the newly christened Larry. "Well, I'd sorta caught it when it hatched, but when Maxie stole it I kept his Pok?all, so if I ever met him again I could get Camerupt back. So, now he's offically mine again"  
"Enough chit-chat. You have to stop Archie and Maxie!" said the old woman, getting up. "Who's Archie?" asked Jaren. "The leader of Team Aqua. His two aims are to expand the sea and catch Kyogre, a legendary pok?on and the creator of the sea." said Larry. "What? How do you know that?" asked Sam, Jaren, and the old lady simeltaniously. "Ummm...I'm not really sure..." "Right. Jagged Pass, or the middle of the ocean? Groudon or Kyogre? Maxie or Archie? Who do we stop first?" said Sam. "Well, I can't swim, and I don't have any water Pok?on, so lets go to Jagged Pass." said Larry, and he and Jaren walked back to Gyarados. "Sam, come on!" Larry yelled "Just wait one moment." Sam bent down and picked up a coin with a red M on it. "Coming, guys!" Sam yelled.

On the route to fortree, a huge green Dinosaur-like Pok?on got in the way. Sam caught it with Camerupt's help, then they used it to fly to Jagged pass.

"Look, there's Maxie!" Maxie landed, and did something to one of the cliff faces. A door opened, he walked through and then it closed. "Tropius, land here." "Trop! Trop!" "Right. How do you think we get this open? Theres no handle, just a circular hole." said Larry. "Hang on, move aside, guys." said Sam. Sam placed the coin in the hole. Nothing happened. "Well. That didn't work." he said, and took the coin out. The door swung open. "OK. That worked better."

They went inside. It wasn't very well furnished, it was really just a mine with electric lights. "You guys, come over here now!" said larry, from behind a cart. "Why?" "Just come!" Sam and Jaren went behind the cart. "What was it you wanted to show us?" "Them!" whispered larry, pointing towards two team Magma members. "-hate it how he forces us to dig." "Yeah, so do I, but we're getting closer to groudon. It's getting much hotter at the end..." "You idiot! Don't say that, someone might hear us!" "Oh, yeah...right..." "Go! Mudkip!" "Go! Charmander!" "Tackle them!" yelled Sam and Jaren at the same time. The two Pok?on charged. While they were charging, a white glow surrounded each of them. And by the time they hit the Grunts, they were a Marshtomp and a Charmeleon. The two grunts were knocked unconsious. "Right. Now we take their uniforms." said Sam, already pulling off the grunt's pants. Soon, they looked like team magma members. "Umm...I don't have a uniform. Maybe we should wait for the next one." They waited. It didn't take too long.

As the grunt came around the corner, Larry hit them over the head with a piece of railing. They collapsed. "Oh, man." Larry said. "What?" asked Sam. "This ones a girl...and the girl uniform has a skirt!" "So? Put it on! Magma grunts always have a boy and a girl in patrols. It would look suspicious with three guys wandering around"  
Espeon popped out of it's Pok?all. "Espe!" "Oh, no, not you too!" Espeon psychicly levitated the uniform off the female grunt and on to Larry. If he tried to take it off, he couldn't. Espeon was sticking it there. "Speon!" said espeon, laughing. "Your espeon seems to like being psychic!" said Sam, who, along with Marshtomp, Charmeleon and Jaren, was laughing. "This is embarrassing." Larry said, very embarrassed. "Yeah? Well, you wouldn't believe what I happen to have in my bag!" "Oh no...please don't make this worse." He pulled out a black wig. "No...please..." Espeon levitated it onto Larry's head, where it stuck. Jaren quickly tied and gagged the three grunts with some rope he found lying next to the cart. "Now put your hood on. We're going Groudon hunting" said Sam, already going into the tunnel the grunts had come out of.

Larry walked into the tunnel, with espeon following him, ensuring that he didn't take off his disguise, followed by Jaren, still chuckling slightly. Still chuckling a bit at Larry's outfit, the trio wandered into the mysterious base, hoping to find Groudon within. Walking past were 3 Magma grunts talking. "Did you see the way Maxie handled that legendary Pok?on?" one grunt said. "Yeah, he's good and that's why he's leader" Another said. "Quit talking you knuckleheads, we were punished to no talking, remember?" The other said. "Wait one minute, weren't those grunts we hit looking for Groudon?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but maybe they were digging for something else." Jaren replied. So they continued toward the doorway on the other side of the hole.

(Team Aqua's Base)

"Archie, sir! Are you okay?" Shelly asked her superior. Archie looked like he was having a heart attack when suddenly the Red Orb sunk into Archie. Suddenly Archie's eyes turned red and yelled at Shelly, "I must destroy Maxie with my Hydro Pump!" Archie was becoming one with Kyogre, the legendary sea pokemon.

(Team Magma Base)

"Maxie, sir! Is something the matter?" Tabitha asked his superior. The Blue Orb slowly took over Maxie and he yelled, "I must destroy Archie with Earthquake!" Maxie was becoming Groudon...

Archie stood up. "I cannot Hydro Pump without my body...I must find my body. You!" he said. "Yes, sir?" Said Shelly, admin of Team Aqua. "Did you not plan to find me?" "Excuse me, sir?" "You were looking for Kyogre." "Yes, sir. On your instruction." "How?" "What?" "HOW?" he boomed. "W-w-we built a submarine," stuttered Shelly. "WHERE?" "Th-th-the dock in slateport city." "GET ME THERE! NOW!"

Much the same thing was happening in the Magma base, without the submarine. Maxie was going through the tunnels, looking for Groudon. "YOU! GRUNT!" he yelled at Larry, who was trying to sneak past. "Um...yes, sir?" he said, in a voice quite a lot higher than his usual. "WHERE IS GROUDON!" "Umm..." "LEAD ME THERE! NOW!

Behind Maxie, Jaren and Sam were preparing to release their Pok?on. Larry shook his head and mouthed to follow. Maxie/Groudon was too angry to notice. Larry wandered through the tunnels, stopping every now and then when Maxie insulted him for getting lost. It was getting hotter as they wandered. Eventually they got to a cavern with a huge lava lake in the middle. Maxie stuck out his hand, and a blue beam shot out of it into the lake. Groudon rose out of the lava, roaring exactly whenever Maxie spoke. Groudon started to swim through the lava towards Maxie and Larry. Maxie jumped onto groudon. It looked like he was having another heart attack. Groudon fully stood up and roared. It was so loud it was like an earthquake. In fact it probably was an earthquake. Then groudon shot down into the lava. A crack in the ground came out of the lake, and through the door. Maxie fell towards the lava...but Larry pulled him out of the way just in time. He opened his eyes. "Thank you...grunt. What is your name?" he asked. "Errrr...Lara?" said Larry in the falsetto again. "You are promoted to Admin, Lara." he said, then fell unconsious. "Admin Lara? What?" said Sam, as he had been watching all this as well. "Yeah, that was a bit weird. I'm not sure why I did it. I guess I just couldn't bear to see someone die..." said Larry, in his normal voice, "Hang on." "What?" said Jaren. "He's still got those blue markings on his chest. Maybe groudon has only temporarily left him." "Well, I think we should get out of here before he gets possessed again." said Jaren. "Good idea. I'm sick of this skirt." said Larry. "I've got just the thing for that. Camerupt! Go!" said Sam. "Ruuuupt!" "You guys, hold on to camerupt. You too, espeon. Camerupt! Dig!" Camerupt rapidly started digging. Very fast. He dug down, and kept digging until the trio was back out on Jagged pass.

"Right. Let's get out of these uniforms." said Larry. They took off the uniforms, and put them in their bags (Espeon appeared to have given in with Larry) Larry tried to take off the wig, but it wouldn't come. "Espeon, come on!" Espeon shook it's head. "Espeon." "Come on, espeon, let him take it off." said Jaren. "Espe." it said, shaking it's head again. "And I thought it was mischievous when she was an eevee!" said Sam, "Ah well, it looks like you're stuck with that hairdo for a while. "..."

"AH!!!!!! WHERE IS GROUDON?!" Maxie screamed after becoming possessed once again. Maxie jumped into the lava. "GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO" A deep voice yelled. Sam, Jaren and Larry knew that meant only one thing... Maxie has unleashed Groudon.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Archie yelled shoving Shelley and Matt out of the way.  
"Sir, listen to us..." Matt started. "You are being possessed by the red orb" Shelley continued. "KYOGRE! COME TO ME!" Archie yelled when the water started to stir, the waves were getting bigger when out of the water came a massive pokemon. Kyogre, the giant of the sea.

"Something isn't right" Larry said to his pals. "It's Groudon and Kyogre. They have come to do mortal combat. Just like they have done many times before." Sam said softly as not to be heard by the grunts running past. As though time had sped up, no sooner had Kyogre been in the sea had it appeared with a white light in front of the trio looking for Groudon. On top of Kyogre was Archie, lying flat on his stomach with his arms out wide and legs split a bit. He was becoming the form of Kyogre. There was a small Earthquake and then all was silent. That is until Groudon blasted through the pass. "Groudon!" Groudon screamed. At the top was a bent over Maxie who was taking shape of Groudon. The two looked ready for combat as though they wanted the other dead. Suddenly, there were 4 flashes of white lights and standing in front of Sam were Marshtomp, Camerupt, Feebas and Tyranitar. Marshtomp immediately started to talk with Camerupt.

"Marsh Marshtomp Tomp Tomp Marsh" Marshtomp told Camerupt. Camerupt simply nodded and Marshtomp rose onto Camerupt's humps and Camerupt fired off a massive Eruption attack sending Marshtomp flying. "No! Marshtomp! Don't go!" Sam yelled, but he thought, "If I don't trust Marshtomp, I never will." "Go Flygon!" Jaren yelled out. "Wait, when did you get a Flygon?" Sam asked. "While you were catching up to us" he replied. "I missed a lot." "Go after Marshtomp" Jaren screamed. "Fly!" Flygon said. "Wait! Don't go Flygon. Let Marshtomp do what he needs to do." Sam told Flygon. Marshtomp was still flying when he came between the two pokemon. Espeon fired a Psychic attack and held Marshtomp in place. "What is Marshtomp doing?" Sam thought. Groudon launched a Hyper Beam and Kyogre launched Hydro Pump. "No! Marshtomp!" Sam yelled to his pokemon. The two attacks hit Marshtomp directly. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh" Marshtomp yelled in pain. Once the attack was over, Espeon reeled Marshtomp in, but it wasn't a Marshtomp it reeled in. It was a Swampert. 


End file.
